¿Presa?
by Rerum Ael
Summary: Ella, su cazadora más ferviente, le sonrió de medio lado y eso fue más peligroso para él que todo ese armamento que podía ver a simple vista y el que estaba seguro ocultaba. Se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en una presa, ¿por qué eso era lo que él era, cierto? [ Ada x Leon ] [ PWP ]


**. **

* * *

**.**

Esta siempre ha sido una de mis más grandes OTPs en cuanto a videojuegos se trata y quise contribuir aunque sea con este humilde One Shot para ellos. Si les gusta les agradecería saber sus opiniones en sus reviews.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer****: **Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Capcom.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

Narración.

_«Pensamientos»_

**Diálogo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

**¿Presa?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

El sonido provino del techo.

_Fue un sonido sordo, corto y preciso._

Un sonido que lo puso en alerta.

En su larga carrera llena de peligros, Leon S. Kennedy había aprendido a prestar atención a esa clase de señales que venían junto a los sonidos, olores y sensaciones, ya fuesen humanos, animales, zombies, plagas o monstruos, todos tenían su peculiar forma de mostrar su presencia y querer dominar sus sentidos con esas sensaciones de peligro que emanaban para tensar y entorpecer a su presa, porque eso es lo que él había sido la mayor parte de su vida, una presa.

_Y su mayor depredador, había llegado._

Y lo sabía, lo sabía bastante bien pues ese sonido en el techo que había sido comido por el silencio pesado de la noche era propio de ese cazador en particular, y hasta podría llamarle sadista, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que podía presentarse frente a él como salida de la nada, pero prefería jugar con sus nervios, con cada parte de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

_Con cada parte de sus ser._

Tomó su arma.

_Nunca debía de estar desarmado frente a un cazador._

―**Deberías pasarte a mi lado** ―la voz provino aterciopelada de la derecha, así que Leon apuntó hacia la izquierda, quedarse en un solo lugar no era costumbre de esa persona―,** los riesgos son los mismos pero básicamente vivo en primera clase, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te permitieron quedarte en un hotel cinco estrellas? **―el sonido de una bota de tacón a la izquierda y un leve vistazo de rojo fugaz lo hizo alejar el dedo del gatillo un poco.

_Solo un poco._

Porque él que ella permitiese que la escuchara y la viese, significaba que había venido en son de paz.

_O al menos la versión que ella tenía de "Son de paz"._

―**Los hoteles cinco estrellas no van conmigo** ―le respondió y retrocedió un paso hacia la pared, tener la espalda protegida con algo sólido era esencial.

―**¿Y las pocilgas cómo esta, sí? **―finalmente su cazador ―cazadora― salió de las sombras de la habitación continua, se recostó contra uno de los pilares maltrechos cerca de la entrada a la ruinosa sala y alzó una ceja.

―**He estado en lugares peores** ―la miró de arriba abajo por dos motivos.

_Uno, para tener en cuenta su armamento visible._

_Dos, para deleitarse con la vista._

Principalmente la segunda razón.

―**Y vaya que has estado en lugares mucho peores** ―Ella, su cazadora más ferviente, le sonrió de medio lado y eso fue más peligroso para él que todo ese armamento que podía ver a simple vista y el que estaba seguro ocultaba―, **más de una vez te he tenido que rescatar de uno de esos malos sitios.**

―**¿Y a eso has venido hoy? ¿Ha rescatarme? ¿O vienes a robar mi informe de misión?**

―**Vaya, Leon, con esa arma apuntándome y con esas acusaciones hasta parece que no somos **_**amigos**_ ―el hombre de rubia cabellera casi ríe ante su dramático y falso tono.

―**Así que sí viniste como espía.**

―**¿Cómo espía?** ―sonrió con sorna―. **¿Para averiguar que te mandaron a investigar a cierta nueva compañía que se cree Umbrella 3.0 y que según sus líderes, mayoritariamente del Talibán, cambiaran el orden mundial con un virus más controlable que el G?** ―Leon soltó un largo suspiro, ella ya lo sabía todo―. **No, no vengo por eso, para saber eso solo necesito un par de llamadas, tu agencia tiene más filtros de información que la tal Umbrella 3.0. Ten** ―le lanzó una llave de memoria que Leon atrapó con su mano sin dejar de apuntarla―. **La información que necesitas, pero igual te digo, en un par de días todos los involucrados en esa compañía sufrirán un pequeño accidente. **

―**¿Un pequeño accidente?**

―**Un par de accidentes de tránsito, una mala caída en la casa, una bala perdida durante un asalto, una explosión gigantesca en sus laboratorios por el mal estado de sus equipos de la siempre volátil y peligrosa tecnología rusa** ―alzó los hombros―, **antes de venir a hacerte esta visita, los de mi lado estaban pensando que titulares encabezarían los periódicos y sitios web mundiales de noticias para cubrir nuestras acciones.**

―**¿Eso quiere decir que toda esta información en la memoria es inútil?**

―**La información nunca es inútil, Leon.**

―**Podría serlo si viene de una fuente poco confiable** ―alzó una ceja y ella le sonrió ladina.

―**Pero yo no soy poco confiable, lo sabes bien** ―en sus ojos se reflejó su sinceridad, una que poco se permitía demostrar, pero el noventa por ciento de esas veces solo la demostraba con él, y por eso él supo que la información era verás.

―**Y entonces, ¿has venido hasta esta pocilga dejando atrás tu lujoso hotel cinco estrellas para darme esto debido a la buena samaritana que habita en tu corazón?** ―Ada rió ante su sarcasmo, Leon casi baja el arma.

―**Sigue burlándote de mí, solo hay una razón para que yo de algo tan valioso como la información a otra persona.**

―**¿Amistad? **_**¿Cariño?**_

―**No me hagas reír.**

―**¿Algún otro sentimiento?** ―presionó en ese camino que ella se negaba a admitir siempre.

―**Intercambio** ―cortó sus intentos con la respuesta―. **Ya sabes, **_**quid pro quo**_**.**

―**¿Y qué se supone que tengo yo que se equipare a lo que sea que contenga esta tarjeta de memoria?**

La forma en que Ada bajó la mirada por su cuerpo le recordó ciertas noches en que hablaban menos y actuaban más.

_Leon se preguntó si esa sería una de esas noches._

―**También eso** ―contestó ella sus pensamientos mudos y él sintió una emoción dichosa recorrerlo―, **pero lo principal es que me acompañes a cierto lugar a comprobar una información preocupante que llegó a unas oficinas de cierto gobierno imperialista, por lo general podría hacerlo yo sola, pero... creo que esta vez es mejor estar acompañada por alguien de confianza**

―**¿Así? **―soltó irónico―.** ¿De confianza? ¿Yo?**

―**¿Quién más?** ―soltó una pequeña risa―. **Desnuda o con ropa, eres al único a quien le daría la espalda. **

Leon carraspeó ante la imagen.

_Y sí, lo que ella decía era verdad._

―**Y bien** ―cambió el tema antes de que fuese notorio su agrado por esa parte de la conversación―, **¿de qué información se trata?**

―**De eso hablemos mañana** ―dio dos pasos hacia él y él no perdió de vista ninguno de sus movimientos casi felinos―. **Es algo que puede cortar el humor de la noche y no quiero desperdiciar ese buen **_**humor**_** que estoy notando** ―la mirada de sus afilados y seductores ojos a su entrepierna le dejó claro a que _humor_ se refería.

―**Preferiría los detalles ahora. Que necesites ayuda solo me indica el alto riesgo, no sé si quiera arriesgarme.**

Ada volvió a reír.

―**Vives por el riesgo, Leon. Si no fuese así hace mucho tiempo habrías abandonado todo esto, pero no lo has hecho, en ese sentido somos parecidos; además, esa información que te daré la encontrarás bastante interesante para ti también** ―se cruzó de brazos―. **¿Por cierto, hasta cuando me apuntarás con ese arma? Comienzo a sentir cierta incomodidad.**

―**¿Incomodidad?** ―esta vez rió él―. **La mayoría de nuestros encuentros inician así. Uno apuntando al otro con algún arma. ¿Por qué te haría sentir mal?**

―**¿Mal? ¿Quién dijo era una mala incomodidad?** ―caminó hasta llegar frente a él, permitiendo que él cañón del arma se hundiese en su seno izquierdo―. **Te lo acabo de decir, el riesgo, la adrenalina y el peligro son mi razón de vivir.**

Leon mantuvo firme el agarre del arma y la milimétrica distancia entre su dedo y el gatillo.

―**¿Y solo eso vienes a buscar conmigo? ¿Riesgo, adrenalina y peligro?** ―casi sonó a un reproche.

―**¿En dónde más podría encontrarlo?**

―**¿Y si terminas encontrando algo más que eso?**

―**¿Debo repetirlo, **_**Leon**_**? **―una de las manos de Ada se posó sobre la suya y uno de sus delicados pero mortales dedos se colocó sobre el dedo del gatillo―. **Me gusta el peligro, y contigo es con quien más riesgo corro.**

―**¿Por qué? **

Ella no respondió eso.

_Al menos no con palabras._

En su lugar cerró los ojos y presionó el dedo del gatillo, Leon respingó a pesar de saber que en el arma no había ni una sola bala y por tanto ninguna la atravesaría.

_Ni a ella ni a su corazón._

Sin embargo, ella se había arriesgado a perder ese corazón y su propia vida por su causa.

_¿Acaso esa era la respuesta a su pregunta más importante?_

―**Si vas a armar todo este show, la próxima vez esconde bien el cargador que le sacaste cuando yo llegué** ―Ada señaló el objeto en una pequeña mesa de madera al lado del sillón barato de esa vieja cabaña.

Leon bajó el arma.

_¿Acaso solo había jugado con él?_

Con Ada nunca había nada claro.

―**Escucha, si tanto quieres saber la información ya** ―Ada le dio la espalda―, **tendrás que prestarme tu lap top, pero te advierto qu-** ―se detuvo cuando los fuertes brazos de Leon la apegaron contra su duro torso.

―**Mañana** ―susurró él contra su oído, las manos enguantadas de ella se colocaron sobre las de él como una manera de controlar cualquiera de sus movimientos, tal vez era cierto que ella confiaba en él, pero eso no evitaba que ella disfrutara de controlarlo todo.

Inclusive a él.

_Y él no podía mentir y decir que no lo disfrutaba._

Como en ese momento cuando las manos de la letal mujer hacían que las suyas recorrieran el espacio entre su abdomen a sus pechos bajo esa blusa de fina tela roja que se apegaba a su cuerpo como la seda en un día caluroso.

_Y sin duda, esa, estaba siendo una noche calurosa._

Pronto sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar con más libertad, pero solo porque ella lo permitió al retirarle los guantes, y esos dedos desabotonaron uno a uno los botones que mantenían esa piel cremosa lejos de su tacto completo; y, a pesar de que tuvo paciencia con eso, no la tuvo con las pistoleras a su costado, así que solo las tiró al suelo de un solo movimiento, ella rió, y aún a espaldas a él, alzó su brazos para enredarlos sus manos en su cuello y luego sus finos dedos en su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza placenteramente dolorosa. Ada ladeó su rostro y lo obligó a descender su cabeza para besarla.

_Y sí, ella era más baja y estaba en una posición más vulnerable, pero era él quien se inclinaba._

Siempre lo hacía.

Era su presa.

_¿Así era cómo actuaba una presa, cierto?_

Ada trató de ocultar un gemido cuando el apretó sus pechos con fuerza pero no lo logró y él disfrutó esa incapacidad en ella, por eso repitió el movimiento luego de usar una mano para sacar su cuchillo de combate y cortar la tela casi existente y demasiado frágil de su sostén, dejando sus pechos rebotar libres de su prisión para volver a ser aprisionados por sus manos, algo que ella tomó como una afrenta a pesar del disfrute, porque después de que él pellizcó uno de sus pezones y se rió contra sus labios por su gemido de placer, se volteó entre sus brazos, abrió sus pantalones y los hizo caer al suelo junto con su bóxer y le arrebató el cuchillo para cortar su camisa.

Junto con una fina, muy fina capa de la piel de su abdomen.

_Una advertencia ante su atrevido comportamiento._

El ardor del ligero corte pronto se vio disminuido por la calidez que emanaba de su húmeda lengua al lamer ella el hilillo fino de sangre que brotó de él, no estaba seguro si quedaría marca de eso, pero sin duda su mente recordaría el camino que trazó la lengua de Ada de ese corte en sus abdominales hasta su cadera y luego hasta su grosor.

Ella subió su mirada traviesa a él y él apretó su mandíbula al sentir en toda su longitudla humedad de su lengua.

Tal vez ella estaba de rodillas en ese momento, pero era él quien se rendía por completo.

_De nuevo su cazadora jugaba con él._

Sus dedos se enredaron entre las oscuras hebras de ella, la apegaron a él cuando ella adentró su empalme en su boca y jaló de ellas cada vez que ella succionó la punta de su hombría mientras lo observaba sádica.

_Lo dañaba con tanto placer sin corazón que le brindaba._

Pero él era su presa, y no podía hacer nada contra ella.

_¿Había algo raro en ser una presa que se entregaba con tanta facilidad?_

Porque ni en ese momento en que ella estaba de rodillas y semi desnuda ante él, ni cuando ella se puso de pie, lo empujó al sillón y ahora sí, desnuda por completo, se abalanzó como una fiera a reclamar su caza él presentó lucha alguna.

_Él solo se dejó engullir._

Sus labios en sus labios, su cuerpo en fricción con su cuerpo y su hombría siendo atrapada una y otra vez en ella, arriba y abajo se movía su cadera y sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza para que ella continuase esos movimientos que devoraban toda su dureza palpitante, todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad.

_Todo, absolutamente todo de él._

Ella mordió su cuello, descendió con fuerza una vez más y convulsionó sobre él, apretando su falo con su sexo por su gozo.

_Y entonces Leon entendió su error de pensamiento._

Se derramó por completo en ella con un gruñido al entenderlo.

Él no era una presa.

_...Él era y siempre había sido un sacrificio voluntario para ella..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo a los fanfickers.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Notas De Autora****:**

Una gran advertencia primero:

Nunca, pero nunca, nunca, apunten con un arma a alguien, sin importar que tan buenos se crean manejando armas, siempre puede ocurrir un accidente.

Ahora, sí, me encanta la relación de estos dos, sufro también por su causa, pero me encantan como pareja. No estoy segura si pude hacerlo tan bien como merecen, pero me alegra haber escrito de ellos. Gracias por leer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Adieu!**

**NwN/**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
